


Chocolate

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Books, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fire, Headcanon, Hot Chocolate, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War (Part 1) Compliant, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Drinking chocolate and marshmallows, what could go right?
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Interspecies





	Chocolate

The fire crackled merrily as Theo sat before the fireplace in his nightshirt with a thick fur blanket around his shoulders. Loki's copy, formerly Frigga's copy, of Tales of the Cosmos, a large rectangular and ornately worked leather bound book, lay open on his lap. The enchanted illustrations showed the Battle of Gugginagap in the Great War of Jotunheim and Muspelheim. It was said that the great clouds of mist and steam the battle had produced had inadvertently helped bring life to the other seven Realms.

"Theo, the drinking chocolate is ready." Loki called as he walked into the great room clad in a black silk robe and sat down. He was holding two ceramic mugs while a bag of marshmallows and a jar of honey floated to a stop before them and proceeded to hover in place. "Your honey, darling. Although, if you ask me, you're already perfectly sweet."

Theo smiled and glanced down for a moment. "Well, I always knew you were a big softie, Your Highness." Carefully, he set aside the heirloom to accept the mug. The jar of honey floated closer and drizzled a bit into the mug, stopping when he touched his spoon to start stirring it in.

"Guilty as charged." Loki dropped a few marshmallows into his mug, glancing at the still open page. "Gugginagap, huh? It's strange to think that without my distant ancestors all Asgard might never have existed."

"Well, I'm glad they did." He sipped at his mug, sighing in delight at the mixture of bittersweet chocolate and honey on his tongue. "I can't imagine how boring my life would've been without you in it."

"I say this in the best possible way, but I needed the normalcy that you, Mrs. S and Gem brought to my life. In those first few hours alone you had shown me more kindness, more respect, than most of Asgard combined until a few months ago. Can I ask; did you always know I was a Frost Giant?" Loki finished speaking then practically drank all his chocolate in one gulp. It was ironic that the rightful King of Jotunheim was prone to drinking more hot chocolate than him, a normal human.

"Mm-hm. There were a few clues that the book was telling the truth." He sipped at his drinking chocolate as Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like what?" 

"The first one was when you stepped between Anderton and I. In one second flat all the mischief, all the warmth, was gone from your face and I don't know what you were thinking about but, I swear, he looked like he was gonna piss himself from fright. Also, there was that time those ruffians wanted to mug us and the temperature just plummeted. I remember my breath misting as you lowered your voice to a rasp and told them to get lost or they'd be cursed to rhyme their life away. You know, I never thought I'd find someone talking about rhymes sexy, but I did."

"I always wondered why you were looking at me so queerly after that. Now I know. I never once thought I could find myself attracted to a tiny whirlwind of disarray and I am eternally grateful to the Norns that I did."

"Hmm, you know what that reminds of?"

"Surprisingly I am not in fact telepathic."

"Not yet anyway, don't try to tell me there's not some sort of spell for that somewhere. I'm digressing though, one of the Einherjar called me Master Chaos-lover the other day."

"Between your penchant for material disorder and your love for me it is accurate."

"Hey, I'm not that messy anymore." Theo laughed, nudging Loki with his elbow and almost spilling his chocolate in the process.

"Because you have a literal wreck room beside our bedroom."

"And I'm grateful you love me enough to allow it, Your Fussiness."

"Fussiness? How dare you, sir. I challenge you to a marshmallow throwing contest for my honour."

"Oh, the horror. I suppose I'll just have to eat them all or die trying."

"A little death never hurt anyone, darling, and if it does I've the perfect remedy - a kiss of life."

"Agh, oh no, I think I'm dying from the onset of sudden Sexy Jotunn-itis."

"Not on my watch you're not."

It turned out Loki could find even more reasons for kisses that night. 


End file.
